Thunderbolts: Last Team Standing Vol 1 2
Old Habits, New Possibilities Norman Osborne had returned from the wreckage that had been Broxton and stormed straight into his office, the room almost empty apart from the computer, desk and stand that displayed the Iron Patriot Armor. It seemed strange that a week ago he a mortal man had taken down the most powerful beings in the world and had established a new world order. Norman collapsed into the chair and pressed a button hidden on the arm. From inside the antique oak writing desk, a secret compartment opened revealing a aged bottle of Scotch, a survivor from the Tony Stark era, that Osborne had kept for the times when the job felt it was getting hard. A knock on the door sounded, and Osborne turned to see one of his lackeys Victoria Hand standing in the doorway. "Come in, Victoria." Norman said cheerfully. "Sir, HAMMER, has finished compiling the list of threats as well as a full roster of the dead found in the Broxton aftermath," Victoria stated, placing several large files down on the desk. Flicking the first open, Norman scanned the first few names on the list of threats. He wasn't surprised to see Doom heading the list closely followed by individuals such as Namor the Sub Mariner, the Red Hood and the Taskmaster, the last three stared indicating that while dangerous they still appeared to be on their side. Other names such as the Hulk and Wonder Man had been highlighted in red showing that they were immediate threats. Finally the last category was highlighted orange showing easily dealt with individuals. This last category, Norman thought, was a joke, petty individuals such as Songbird and Penance no longer concerned him. "Is that all, Victoria?" he asked, pressing another button on the chair that opened a second hidden compartment containing an elegant crystal drinking glass. "Scourge was recovered this morning from site Alpha Bravo Whisky and he has something that you may find interesting," Victoria said as Norman poured the whisky into the glass. "Send him in then," Norman ordered, "That's all, I will call you if I need anything else." "Yes sir," Victoria added as she slipped out of the office. Norman drank the whisky, seeming alone in his office to the casual eye. "Norman, Norman, Norman," a sinister voice echoed, "You know better to drink that poison. It won't keep me out this time." "You're not here." Norman replied, "I destroyed you when I took down Loki at Broxton." "Norman, my sweet, I'm always here making sure that you get what you need," the voice replied. Norman looked around the room, trying to gauge the position of the taunting voice. As he searched the room, he caught his reflection in the newly polished Iron Patriot Armor, his face was stretched almost rubbery, covered in green scales while his ears were stretched and elfin. It was the eyes that were most disturbing though, Norman thought, as he stared in amazement at the hideous image, those eyes were massive yellow orbs devoid of kindness. "No," Norman roared, "I'm not the Green Goblin, I am the Iron Patriot, a hero of the people, not a psychopathic beast. This must be a trick sent by Loki to derail my plans for the new order." "No trick, Norman, Loki wakened me but I have always been with you," the visage hissed. "Get out, you demon," Norman screamed scratching at his face. A knock at the door suddenly caught Norman's attention and snapping the demonic reflection back to his normal appearance. "Enter," Norman snapped. Seconds later the hulking form of Scourge emerged and smartly saluted as Norman headed back to the desk. "Sir, I regret to inform you that our mission was a failure." Scourge announced, "Paladin betrayed us and snapped up the Spear of Odin. Subsequent searches revealed that both he and the spear have vanished." "Yes, I know this, O'Grady escaped the blast and gave me the same information two days ago when he finally escaped the wreckage," Osborne snapped. "So what is so important that you interrupted me in the middle of some important paper work?" "This, sir," Scourge answered, producing what appeared to be a small sliver of stone etched with Nordic Runes. "A Norn Stone. With this we can access the nine worlds of Norse mythology. Imagine what we could accomplish with the whole set. This particular stone leads to Svartálfaheimr, the realm of the Dark Elves" "Are you alright, sir?" Scourge asked. "What? Of course I'm alright, Scourge," Norman answered, getting to his feet. "And I don't expect you to question me, now get out." Scourge said nothing as he left but made sure to give the door a good slam, not that Osborne cared. All he could think about was the Norn Stone in his hand. Already a plan was forming, throwing back his head he cackled malevolently before reaching for the phone on the desk. "Mrs. Hand." he cackled, "Cancel all my appointments today; I plan to meet an 'old friend'." Two hours later, Norman was strolling through the prison known as 42 in the Negative Zone, surrounded by a phalanx of elite HAMMER troops. As he passed the cells, many of the villains inside uttered cat-calls or swore at him but he ignored them, intent of finding the man he needed for his new plan. Eventually Osborne and his entourage arrived at the cell he needed. "You're dismissed," Osborne said to the stunned guards. "I am not expecting too much trouble from him," he added as the guards returned to the entrance. Slipping inside the cell, Osborne sat down on the bench attached to the wall facing the man meditating on the bed. "Good afternoon Kraven." Norman said politely. "What are you doing here, Osborne?" Kraven growled. "Can't I visit an old friend?" Norman questioned. "The only friend you have is the one in your head," Kraven replied smartly. Norman felt his temper rise at the convict's comment, but remembered just in time why he was really here. "Spider-Man is dead," Osborne stated, "You are know an immortal, Kraven." Kraven stopped mediating and got to his feet, "Then I am no longer a hunter but an executioner, if no man or beast can kill me." "Kraven, I believe I can help you. As we speak my people are working on cures for such 'immortals'. I believe I can cure you so when the time comes you can have an honorable death." Norman said flamboyantly, watching Kraven's eyes light up at the mention of a cure. "You are not a charitable man, Osborne," Kraven blankly said, "What must I do to get this cure?" "All you have to do is hunt and bring back one of the 'inhabitants' of Svartálfaheimr," Norman replied, "Kill as many as you want but I want one brought back alive. In particular one that looks like this," he added handing Kraven a faded photo. "That was taken in 1943 by men working for the Red Skull in a dimension-traveling experiment using Norn Stones found in Norway. Do this and I will give you freedom from both this cell and the curse that keeps you alive as well as amnesty for any future crimes you commit." Kraven looked pensively at the image before extending a hand, "This hunt will be magnificent, Osborne. I will deliver your prize." Norman took the outstretched hand as the voice hissed in his head, "Yes, Osborne, this will help us." Smiling, Norman shook Kraven's hand, "Then we have a deal, Kraven. I will instruct the warden to take you to the gateway tomorrow morning, your equipment and transport team will be waiting for you there. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors, but remember: any failure in the mission will be punished," he added as he exited the cell whistling a tune as he headed back to the exit portal. Kraven smiled and went back to meditating. "As will yours, Osborne," he growled, "As will yours." Appearances Characters *Norman Osborne *Victoria Hand (First Appearance) *Frank Simpson (First Appearance) *Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven the Hunter (First Appearance) *Victor Von Doom / Doctor Doom (First Appearance - File Seen) *Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner (First Appearance - File Seen) *Parker Robbins / Red Hood (First Appearance - File Seen) *Tony Masters / Taskmaster (First Appearance - File Seen) *Bruce Banner / Hulk (First Appearance - File Seen) *Simon Williams / Wonder Man (First Appearance - File Seen) *Melissa Gold / Songbird (First Appearance - File Seen) *Robbie Baldwin / Penance (First Appearance - File Seen) *Johann Schmidt / Red Skull (First Appearance - Photograph Only) *Tony Stark (Mentioned Only) *Loki Laufeyson (Mentioned Only) *Paladin (Mentioned Only) *Eric O'Grady / Ant-Man (Mentioned Only) *Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Mentioned Only) Teams and Organizations *HAMMER (First Appearance) Items *Iron Patriot Armor (First Appearance) *Norm Stone (First Appearance) *Spear of Odin (First Appearance - Mentioned Only) Category:Impurest Cheese Category:Thunderbolts: Last Team Standing Category:Comics Category:Earth-818 Category:Norman Osborne (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Victoria Hand (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Frank Simpson (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-818)/Appearances